


Sparks

by morganrules



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Demisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Rimming, event happens after the notapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganrules/pseuds/morganrules
Summary: "How can I live without thee, how forego? Thy sweet converse, and love so dearly joined,To live again in these wild woods forlorn? Should God create another Eve, and I Another rib afford, yet loss of theeWould never from my heart; no, no, I feel. The link of nature draw me: flesh of flesh, Bone of my bone thou art, and from thy state. Mine never shall be parted, bliss or woe." -John Milton, Paradise Lost. | This oneshot takes place after the Apocawasn't,





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who's demisexual and have been in a relationship for above 13 years now, I've always read both Aziraphale and Crowley as demi as well since the 2000's, so this is what I'm going for in this little oneshot :)

In his very long existence, Crowley never had thought he would share an entire millennium with a Being of Light, much less six entire eras. Never in his most twisted dreams, he would imagine sharing a lifetime by the side of one of the messiest and yet the sweetest angels heaven ever created.

Crowley never saw himself looking back at such an outrageous tartan collection so fondly; but there he was swooning nonetheless because they were all **_his angel’s_** belongings.

He couldn’t point out when or how exactly he started feeling such warmness in his loins whenever he was near Aziraphale and it baffled him how pivotal his relationship with the angel had become. Perhaps he carried this strange tenderness for at least 700 years, but who would have known?

Perharps it was all fault of the small gestures, the little lunch moments together, a single fond touch upon his skin or even the idea of tempting such a pure and soft little thing that once seemed untouchable. He would never know for sure when or how it started, but he couldn’t care less.

Six thousand years were needed until Crowley made up his mind about his own feelings towards the angel. It’s been long, desperate years trying to make sense of the feelings that words could not describe and now all the demon wanted was to show how he truly felt about his best friend;

“A bloody waste of time, isn’t it?” – Crowley gently bit his forked tongue in annoyance.

“No, it is not.” – Anathema retorted with a smile. It was an absolute delight to see the demon so blushy and sweaty over a simple shopping.

“You know what? Fuck this nonsense. I should give up, simple as that.” – Crowley pouted, adjusting his shades upon the bridge of his nose.

“Nonsense.We’ve come so far. You cannot simply give up now that we are here already! Come on!” – The girl rolled her eyes, showing the demon a new ring.

“All right, bugger off! Give me that thing!” – Crowley sighed, giving a nice glance to the little golden band upon his hands.

The demon stuck his forked tongue out, probing a bit of the little ruby in its core. The gold embraced the small gem perfectly and even reminded Crowley a bit about their relationship over the millenia.

It wasn’t what Crowley would call a showy jewelry, but it was absolute gorgeous; he even caught himself thinking of how breathtaking the piece would look, safely guarded by a discreet golden necklace wrapped around Aziraphale’s pale neck.

His mind went ablaze when he imagined the beautiful golden band with the gem resting against his partner’s smooth, bare skin. It would be a vision of heavens; Crowley absolutely cursed himself for even thinking about calling something “heavenly”.

“Don’t you love this one? Reminds me of both of you. Did you know that Ruby is the stone of love, energy and passion? The perfect symbol of powerful feelings!” – Anathema added softly.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Let’s go off.” – Crowley wouldn’t ever admit, but he thought the girl’s knowledge on stones and the occult fascinating.

As soon as they reached the nearest cashier at the shop, Crowley at last felt the weigh and the importance of buying such a small symbol that meant a lot.

Suddenly he no longer pitied the humans and their inconvenient business with supposed eternal vows; he wanted that and the ring could be a mere symbol of his love for the angel, but it meant a lot for him and he would be damned if anyone judged him for it.

\-----------

"Oh, he's quite late for lunch... That's unfortunate." - Aziraphale mused as he stretched himself out, leaving his book on the proper shelf, throwing his jacket upon his shoulders right after.

The way Crowley always pranced about never being late for their afternoon tea would eventually catch him up one day. Time run short for their reservation at one of the new tea rooms in London.

Aziraphale couldn’t help the gasp when suddenly, without no warning Crowley simply emerged in the middle of the book shop as if nothing had happened.

“Angel! I’m here!” – Crowley announced with a smirk.

“Well, I can see that, Crowley. A bit late, aren’t we?” – Aziraphale tried softly, aiming for politeness overall.

“Eh, apologies, angel, I’ve been caught up in the effin’ traffic again.”- Crowley pretended to pout, approaching the angel gently.

“It’s all right, my dear. Shall we go?” – The angel smiled as his partner pressed his lips against his cheek.

“Just a wee bit…” – Crowley breathed, pressing butterfly kisses upon his angel’s soft lips.

“Oh dear…We’ll have plenty of time for these activities once we’re back.” – Aziraphale returned the kisses with a few small pecks before parting ways.

Crowley huffed, biting his lips as he dressed his own black jacket, leaving the store and walking nervously towards his car. The angel followed him right after closing the shop’s doors, leaving warning note that he would be back in a blink.

Their trip to London didn’t take much of their time, especially because the traffic was surprisingly quiet that evening. Both Crowley and Aziraphale sat at the car, talking about their daily chores and silly things that happened that day until they finally reached the tearoom.

It was the most sickeningly sweet and lovely tea room Crowley had ever laid his eyes upon and he couldn’t simply hide his outrage, but today wasn’t about him at all; it was about making something special for his precious angel.

“Love, this place look marvelous!” – Aziraphale sounded very sweet as his eyes sparked over the saccharine décor.

“I knew you would love it. Come on, angel.” – Crowley didn’t seem to notice the maître glance after he called his lover.

“Mr. Crowley, your table is ready.” – The host announced, leading the way of the couple towards one private spot in front of the windows, but still, cozy and discreet.

Aziraphale was absolutely chuffed with his partner’s choice for their evening tea; it was a surprise, because the angel knew Crowley wasn’t very fond of tartans and soft decorations with pastel palettes.

“My dear, this is everything I’ve ever wanted. Such a cozy tea room!” – Aziraphale blushed blinking his blue eyes quickly as he tried to drink the whole place.

“Color me surprised and by surprised, I mean, you bloody well know I can read you like the palm of my hands.”- Crowley stuck his tongue out with snark.

“Oh, you cheeky little demon.”- Aziraphale smiled fondly as he read the menu without rush.

As the angel turned the pages of the menu calm and collected, Crowley could feel the palm of his hands sweating a bit and suddenly he felt scared. Never in his life he felt so nervous like this; as if he didn’t know the angel for countless millennia.

His mind was buzzing and the confidence he oozed in a few minutes before was slowly retreating itself. If he could, Crowley would like to hit himself on the face and come back to his senses because he had been planning this for months and he wouldn’t ever want to screw everything up at this point.

\-----

The food didn’t take much to be brought on their table and for that, Crowley was very glad because the sweets and the proper tea would be amazing distractions for Aziraphale, who smiled at the sight of the delicious scones being served.

“Dear me, these look absolutely lickerish!” – The angel pointed happily to one of the biscuits filled with strawberry jelly, taking at least two for his plate.

“Okay, fuck it. Aziraphale, my best friend and a literal angel. Would you marry me?” – Crowley blurted without thinking, shoving the small golden band upon his beloved’s hands.

“Wha…Cough cough, cough…”- The angel, if it was even possible, was paler than ever as he stifled, almost forgetting that in fact, he didn’t need to breathe.

“Oh no! I’m sorry, Aziraphale! Bloody hell! Breathe!” – Crowley was desperate, trying to reach the angel so he could give him a few slaps on the back.

“Oh dear… Cough Cough…”- The angel finally got rid of the stubborn bit of biscuit that was stuck in his throat.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so fuckin' sorry, angel!” – Crowley almost felt like crying because he planned it out so well and still managed to spoil what would be the perfect proposal.

“Cough… Oh my dear boy, don’t be silly. It wasn’t your fault. Let me take a sip of my tea.”- Aziraphale slowly regained his color and took the cup to his lips, drinking the hot liquid blissfully.

“I’m sorry…”- Crowley was genuinely upset, gently caressing his partner’s arms in support.

“It’s all right, love. It’s such a joy to receive such a lovely gift from you! I knew that deep down you had a very soft spot.” – Aziraphale chuckled.

“Shut up.” – Crowley returned trying to seem annoyed but failing completely because his voice couldn’t deny the pile of mush he became.

“Oh dear, that was just really unexpected. You of all people I know… I don’t paint you as one very prone for romance and tradition…” – The angel blushed, not knowing exactly how to react.

Crowley's lip curled, his cheeks gaining a bit of a blush. “This whole business with the priest and the vows sounds really pointless to me, Angel, but I do know how much tradition is important to you so I’ll just repeat my question. Will you, Aziraphale, marry me?”

“This looks so expensive, Crowley. Oh dear, I do not think I can simply…” – The angel blushed a bit more, hiding his face upon his hands.

“Well, I can't bloody well return it to the shop, can I?” – Crowley raised an eyebrow, pouting in a bit of annoyance.

“I certainly hope not, my dear.” – Aziraphale let his smile be seen. “And I do. I accept your lovely gift with all of my heart.” The angel could feel his eyes getting a bit teary, but he wasn’t ashamed at all.

“You taking the piss?? For real? Oh fuck yeeees!” – Crowley almost jumped from the table shouting as the people from the tea room clapped and cheered the ‘new’ couple.

“Please my dear. Might as well be a bit more… Unobtrusive?” – Aziraphale blushed, noticing that a few lads were already taking their phones out to take some pictures, probably for the internet as he feared.

 “Ugh fine, I’m sorry, but this asks for a drink, angel! May I tempt you for a good wine and a nice board of charcuterie?” – Crowley gently took his lover’s hand, kissing it sweetly.

“Temptation accomplished.” – The angel blushed, chucking happily over all the fuzz his now fiancé was making about the proposal.

The ride back to Aziraphale’s shop was a bit longer than intended, for The Them caught the couple in the middle of the road, all very excited about the news, because even though Crowley wouldn’t ever admit, the kids were the first ones to know about his idea of the proposal.

Pepper even suggested her uncle’s jewelry shop for a proper ring as the other kids shouted, fighting over who would throw the petals or carry the rings on the ceremony that was supposed to happen.

After being hugged and kissed upon the cheeks by every single one of the kids, Aziraphale felt blessed, after all, kisses were a blessing and a promise of deep affection and respect for angels like him.

Once they arrived at the shop, they locked the doors from the inside again for their proper small celebration before the actual marriage. For some reason, Aziraphale didn’t feel like he was sinning by finally tying the knot with his beloved demon, not at all.

It was a given because for the first time in millenia the angel felt like nothing could hold him back. After they survived the apocalypse that never happened and even their celestial and occult trials, he felt all-powerful and even closer to God herself.

A small contented smile tugged at the corners of Aziraphale’s lips as Crowley miracled a very nice table of charcuterie and cheese, glancing at the wine cellar for a nice bottle of _Cabernet Sauvignon_.

“Ah. Nothing like a good Cabernet for a Friday.” – The demon swooned, serving two glasses of wine, giving one to his beloved.

“Why thank you, love. You seem a bit tired! Come sit with me.” – Aziraphale blushed, tapping a spot at the couch.

“I’m absolutely knackered, angel. Today was quite busy for me. First, paperwork, later I arranged everything for our ceremony with the kids and then, I ran for the ring right before our lunch time.” – Crowley sighed, sitting right next to his angel.

“Oh you poor thing…” – The angel blushed, gently caressing Crowley’s hair.

“I’m fine now, angel. No need to make a fuzz. Cheers!” – Crowley lifted his glass for a toast.

“Cheers, dearest!” – Aziraphale felt his cheeks burning a bit as he clicked the crystal of his glass with his fiancé’s.

“Here’s the thing, angel.  When it comes to wedding planning, there’s no right or wrong way to do it I suppose. I was hoping I could marry you in a church just in spite, to show your Lord how I tempted one of his best servants, but I would rather not burn my feet in sacred floor again.”- Crowley chuckled, blushing as his angel giggled over the idea.

“Oh blimey, love! I would rather have my husband unharmed in my wedding, if you may.”- The angel smiled, drinking a bit more wine.

“Fair point. Say, what do you think about a small ceremony there at the gazebo?” – Crowley offered.

“Hm… Sounds delightful, my dear! What about our guests? May I…”- Aziraphale opened his mouth but shut it right away.

“Really, angel? Don’t tell me you were thinking about calling those fools from heaven? I swear to Satan, you will never change, will you? Those lot mean nothing. They wanted you dead, my love!” – Crowley tried to reason with his angel.

“Oh I know, Crowley, I know… But my dear, you know I’m soft and they were part of my life too. Wouldn’t it be quite rude to simply not say a word about this?” – The angel wondered, biting his lips.

“Well, you know what I’ll say about it. They need to get lost. Not worthy of your time, angel. Those prats are done, cancelled forever.” – Crowley gently grabbed his angel’s hand to press his lips upon it.

Aziraphale chuckled, pressing his own lips upon his lover’s bony hands because deep inside he was certain that Crowley was right and only meant to make him feel safe. Long ago the demon promised that he would never let anything neither anyone harm his angel and he gladly stood loyal to his own words. 

With a sigh, the angel smiled back at Crowley, nodding in agreement. He no longer needed to live by the convictions of his _side_ because both him and the demon were their own side now, even with a lovely human family they’ve chosen, and nothing would change that.

\-----

**One Month Later**

There was a lot Crowley didn't mind when it came to Aziraphale's quirks, but today his angel's shyness was starting to get the demon even more anxious. By hell, he just wanted to hold his partner tightly against his arms and protect him from the world.

Aziraphale looked very precious that morning, wearing a beautiful white suit with a creamy shirt and shoes matching while dressing a single wine-colored rose upon his lapel. His face had a bit of a natural blush that was only noticeable when he was deeply sheepish and his hair was just the same blond mess.

Crowley's eyes were for once not hidden behind his sunglasses and he was focused on holding his husband's hands in order to calm him down. He was dressing a black suit and since his hair grew back after two months since the not-apocalypse, he decided to make a small ponytail in the back, held by a beautiful black silky ribbon.  

The music started to play in the distance; Anathea and her husband Newt played a beautiful rendition of “I was born to love you” from Queen with their violins, while the kids started to walk enthusiastically forward, throwing white rose petals everywhere. 

Pepper was a bit annoyed because the bow of her little white dress was rubbing against her neck, but she couldn’t hide the smile because she was the chosen one to carry the wedding rings.

As the guests cheered and clapped in awe, Madame Tracy cleared her throat for her was the ceremonialist of the day. Mr. Shadwell was smiling for the first time in ages as he held Dog in his arms while sitting at the guests’ bench.

Besides everyone who was part of the fight alongside with Crowley and Aziraphale at the apocalypse, Adam’s parents were there and the recently revived postman with his wife and new kids as well.

Aziraphale took a nice glance on all his guests, people whom he appreciated and loved with all his heart, sighing and ready to give a few steps forward, holding arms with his beloved soon-to-be husband.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in this beautiful, marvelous day, in the sight of God… And the devil himself, to join these two celestial beings in Holy Matrimony.” – Madame Tracy started.

“Unholy as well, madame.” – Crowley corrected.

“Indeed, Crowley. Moving on with the ceremony… Taking a bit of liberties and poetic license here, I REQUIRE and charge you both, as you will answer when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed and I require you both to love and respect each other for the rest of the eternity. Now may the husbands do their lovely vows!” – Tracy smiled even more, stepping back.

“Angel, I… I actually haven’t written anything down because you do know I can’t write for shite, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I take you as my husband, and will give myself to no other. In the presence of my Lord of the Darkness, I make this vow.' – The demon ended his piece, dressing his sunglasses up to cover the fact that he was teary.

“Oh my dear…” – Aziraphale was about to cry, he was certain. “When we f-first met at the Gardens of Eden, I wasn’t sure if we would e-ever get along, much less, fall in love. You will not agree with me in this one, but you were indeed, a v-vision of heavens for me. These 6.000 years by your side h-have been jolly and I, Aziraphale, glady take you, Crowley, to be my husband. I p-promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days o-of my l-life.” – The poor angel couldn’t hold back the tears.

“Don’t cry, angel.” – The demon cooed, gently caressing his husband’s cheeks.

“Now it’s time to exchange the rings. May the ring carrier bring the basket for the husbands.”- Madame Tracy ordered.

Without a single sign of shyness, Pepper walked forward holding the wedding ring’s basket proudly, depositing it with great care upon the little table they’ve placed in the middle of the beautifully decorated gazebo.

At this point, Crowley couldn’t help his hands which were impossibly trembling as he caught one of the rings. He wouldn’t mess this one up, no sir.

“Fuck I need to calm down.” – Crowley blurted under the glare of his husband. “All right, I promised there would be no swearing today, sorry angel! Well, Aziraphale, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of the Earthlings and by the Lord of the underworld.”

“In the name of the F-Father, the S-Son, and the H-Holy Spirit, t-take and w-wear this ring as a s-sign of my love and f-faithfulness, my dear Crowley.” – The angel was an absolute mess, a little bundle of trembling flesh and bones.

“By the powers invested on me by whoever was bonkers enough to name me as a ceremonialist, I declare you husband and husband. You may now kiss your partner.” – Madame Tracy smiled before giving a good chug on her flask of whiskey.

Crowley’s face reddened as Aziraphale stood point toed, pressing his lips against his husband with love and devotion. The demon responded the gesture with undeniable passion, tasting every single bit of his angel’s mouth.

In the background the sound of cheers and whistles filled the area, along with some loud clapping and even some stranger passersby who stopped to celebrate the union of the lovely couple at the gazebo.

After the ceremony, Ritz miraculously had a few reservations under the name of Crowley, so every single guest got to have a beautiful dinner with the couple at the hotel’s restaurant.

As a wedding gift, Adam’s parents reserved a week at one of the Ritz’s favorite rooms. Of course, they had a bit of a help with the costs, since almost everyone from their group added a bit money and Adam’s father would have to work some extra hours on the next month, but the most important thing for them was to see the couple having a marvelous time.

The strawberry cake offered by an ‘anonymous’ source arrived shortly at the restaurant and Aziraphale couldn’t help but gasp, seeing the card with surprisingly lovely message from his fellow angels.

After the cake and a lot of drinking and sobering up right after, the couple finally decided that it was their time to go upstairs. They both hugged and kissed every single one of their guests before following to the lift.

Both laughed sweetly at each other, remembering of the highlights of that day, including Dog jumping over the cake, almost eating the whole thing if it wasn’t for Adam and the Them, who successfully grabbed the dog and attached its leash to chairs.

“Darling, would you be kind?” – Aziraphale blushed, spreading his arms upon his beloved’s shoulders.

“You really want me to carry you, angel?” – Crowley rolled his eyes.

“Up!” – Aziraphale played with his fingers, smiling satisfied as soon as he felt his husband’s arms carrying him towards the door.

As they entered the room, they gasped in unison because that was the most beautiful and cozy room they’ve ever been inside in the entire millennia. The décor wasn’t too flashy, but it was nice, fitting, with a mix of white, golden and black furniture.

Now they were very aware of why humans made such a fuzz over weddings and honeymoons. In the past, those little gestures seemed pointless for both the angel and the demon, but now they could see where the real charm was placed.

The idea of sharing a week together, away from everyone seemed absolutely delightful for both of them and the couple was  definitely looking forward the next days.

Crowley was the first one to make a move, pressing his lips upon Aziraphale’s neck as he untightened his tie without much care.

“Oh dear, wait… Have you…” – The angel tried but was grateful when he saw his husband miracling a small flask.

“Goodness, you don’t have idea of what you do to me, angel… Wanted a nice shag since this morning” – Crowley smiled, sticking his forked tongue out to lick Aziraphale’s lobes.

“Good God, behave!” – Aziraphale made a cross sign upon his chest, staring at the ceiling.

“As if you don’t love my foul mouth, angel…”- Crowley gasped, helping the angel take off his clothes piece by piece.

“Fine… I’ll give you that. I do love when you are filthy…”- Admitting such impure thoughts made the angel blush.

Crowley grinned at his angel's modesty and moved, undressing the last piece of clothing from his husband's suit, taking in the beautiful, plump body of Aziraphale. The demon’s gaze was the same of a lover of the art, staring at his husband with nothing but pure devotion as if the angel were a piece of the highest art.

The demon couldn’t help but get down on his knees in reverence, wanting to do nothing but worship his beloved angel thoughtfully. Aziraphale was the epitome of ancient beauty, like the statues of the angels Crowley remembered back when he lived In Greece millenia ago.

“Angel…I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair…. Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets. Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me. All day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.” – Crowley recited, pressing kisses upon his lover’s feet.

“Oh my dear… Citing Pablo Neruda? I’m chuffed to bits!” – Aziraphale felt his heart skip a beat with such flattery.

“Hmm... Come here, angel…”- Crowley finally finished undressing himself, leading his angel to the beautiful king-sized bed.

As Aziraphale laid upon the comfortable sheets, he breathed slowly, gently caressing his plump tummy, blushing as he spread his legs a bit. Crowley embraced his lover hesitantly, putting his arms slowly around him, drawing the angel for a soft kiss.

The angel opened his mouth, welcoming the tender and yet passionate kisses from his husband. He seemed completely lost in his own lust, blushing as he felt Crowley's smooth hands caressing his inner thighs.

“Oh good heavens…”- Aziraphale whispered as their lips parted ways.

“Angel, you know the rules. If I ever do something you don’t quite like, let me know, will you?” – Crowley assured, spreading some of the gel of the flash upon his hands.

 “ _D’accord_ …” The angel agreed, knowing his demon loved when he spoke in french.

Aziraphale’s apprehension melted to pleasure when he felt his lover’s trained fingers caressing him in such an intimate fashion. As Crowley moved his hand back and forth, he took time to take off his hair’s ribbon, freeing his red locks before focusing on his husband’s body again.

The demon couldn’t resist the vision he witnessed at that very moment; his angel all spread upon such an elegant bed; his swollen tummy reflected the light of the room and the beautiful stretch marks upon his thighs wooed Crowley. He was very glad the angel never used his powers in order to fix what didn’t need to be fixed.

“Angel… I love you so much…”- Crowley blushed, finally palming at his own prick, giving it a nice squeeze or two.

The angel couldn’t help but let out the softest gasps as his husband gave him such an intimate attention. Aziraphale bit his lips after a quite hard movement, slightly opening his eyes to see his husband wanking vigorously, gasping for air.

“Oh dear… Oh dear….” – The angel moaned as he felt a third finger. His body was ablaze.

Crowley gasped, finally taking his fingers off before pressing a couple of butterfly kisses upon his beloved’s thighs, soon reaching to the angel’s buttocks, using his forked tongue to lick a pattern from rear to bollocks, returning to the breech so he could give it some special attention.

Aziraphale opened his eyes in shock because that was the very first time Crowley did something like that. The poor angel couldn’t help but gently throw his head to the back, softly caressing his husband’s lovely red locks.

“Hmmf…”- Crowley happily acknowledged the fondling, never stopping his ministrations.

The demon spent minutes there, trying to reach the goal of making his husband a pure mess of whimpers and trembles. He only stopped when Aziraphale begged him, because the angel was reaching his limit.

After such careful preliminary, Crowley stood on his knees again, spreading a bit more of lube upon his knob, never stopping to gaze at his husband’s beautiful blue eyes.

Crowley smiled at his angel reassuringly and on instinct, caressed Aziraphale’s blushy face while closing the unwanted gap between two bodies. The closeness made it impossible for them to hide their need of merging together.

Soon the demon started to move back and forth, withdrawing himself a bit slowly, before leading his body to the front once more. The angel gasped for air, delighted with the mastery Crowley leaded the way, biting his lips softly and shutting his eyes tightly.

“Crowley… Oh god…”- Aziraphale moaned, cursing himself for speaking such blasphemy.

“Fuck… You feel so good, angel…”- Crowley gasped, thrusting a bit faster than before.

The more his angel moaned, the more the demon moved himself back and forth, sometimes pressing his lips upon Aziraphale’s neck, sometimes biting gently at the soft skin.

For Crowley, the idea of having the angel at his mercy without any need of temptation was a bliss and a reminder that they were doing something very unholy upon Aziraphale’s Master’s eyes.

Every now and then Crowley hoped the angels that once expelled his husband from heaven could see this; could see how much Aziraphale belonged to the demon and that the feeling was mutual.

“Hmm… My love…”- The angel moaned, embracing Crowley’s waist with his thighs.

“Fuck… This is what you do to me, angel…”- The demon groaned, thrusting even harder than before.

“Oh dear…”- Aziraphale gasped one more; his pale body impossibly blushy.

Crowley was never this intense before; it was probably because that night was very special for them both, after all, they were finally together in ‘human’ terms so to speak. The demon pushed himself in and pulled out gently and yet with a remarkable strength.

“Y-you all right down there, l-love?”- The demon managed, knowing that soon his husband would want to change positions.

“I’m very fine, my dear... Oh…”- The angel moaned, finally releasing his husband’s waist, letting his limbs relax a bit.

As Crowley set his movements in a very steady pace, it was time to change and even though they were not used to having some private times like this every single day, when they had special moments like this that meant they wanted it all too much.

Aziraphale lovingly caressed the demon’s face, giving him two soft squeezes on the arms, meaning that he was ready to change. For Crowley it was an almost impossible mission to withdraw himself from his husband’s body so quickly, but he did it anyway, gasping for air as the angel turned his own body around, standing on fours upon the bed.

Crowley grabbed at least two fluffy pillows, placing them under the angel’s groin, before taking time to spread more lube on his cock. Once he was ready, he returned to his ministrations, his body sweating just like when he used to live in the deepest depths of his home world.

“Fuck, Azi… You’re fucking perfect, that’s what you are.”- The demon moaned, gently holding his husband’s plump waist.

“Dear, please…” – Aziraphale begged grabbing the sheets with remarkable force.

Crowley continued thrusting, this time even more intense than before, smirking as he finally reached his lover’s special bundle, making him almost shout. He kept quickening his pace, shutting his eyes as their bodies moved in unison.

“Fuck…Want to look at your beautiful eyes while I melt, angel…” – The demon gasped as soon as his angel moved his positions once more.

This time, Aziraphale sat comfortably upon the Crowley’s lap, moving himself up and down, riding him slowly at first, pressing passionate kisses on his husband’s lips. Their bodies were a trembling mess and they moved themselves in a perfect rhythm.

“Oh dear… I’m close…”- The angel blushed, hiding his face upon the crook of his husband’s neck.

“Shite… Fuck…. I’m… Fuuuck…”- Crowley moaned loud, riding his sweet release.

Aziraphale was much more elegant, simply shutting his eyes, gasping softly as release overwhelmed his soft body. He felt the electricity traveling through his veins even after their climax, as the demon kept moving until there was not a single drop of fluid left.

Exhausted, the couple felt on the comfortably mattress, panting heavily as they held hands; the angel even managed to roll to the side in order to press a couple of pecks upon Crowley’s lips.

“My dear… That was… So jolly good… I love you more than anything, Crowley.” – The angel admitted with a blush.

“Bloody fantastic it’s what I call this! And look at all the mess we’ve made, I loved it!”- Crowley blinked, softly nudging his angel’s face with his nose

“Dearest, I just wanted to say I’m terribly sorry about these six thousand years that I’ve made you wait…” – Aziraphale blushed for an entirely different reason now.

“Bollocks. I would’ve waited six thousand more if needed, angel.” – Crowley admitted even though he hated being soft.

And he would pass through this turn of events all over again if he ever needed. Crowley didn’t mind waiting, not at all. He didn’t even care if he had to go through another Armageddon if only that meant he would fall into the arms of his beloved one.

These six thousand years were remarkable, magical even and if he could; if Crowley ever had that power, he wouldn’t change a single thing, because it would be all worth it, Aziraphale was worth of every minute of his eternal existence. 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as a fan of Good Omens since the 2000's, I wanted to write someting about them for ages, but as a kid I didn't know how to write properly, so here I am, almost 20 years later. The Good Omens series from Amazon Prime is an absolute bliss and I loved every single minute of it :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
